The present technology relates to a signal transmission cable, particularly to a signal transmission cable that can realize high-quality, high-speed communication without increasing mounting space for the cable.
In recent years, the functions of a mobile phone, a smart phone, a notebook computer, a digital camera and the like have been remarkably improved, and a high resolution and high definition of a display element or an image pickup element built in these electronic devices have been demanded, and thus these electronic devices have been increasingly complicated.
In particular, in a mobile phone, a smart phone or the like, built-in camera functions, an enlargement of a display unit, high-functionality, weight reduction and downsizing, and low electric power consumption have been demanded.
In the related art, any number of signal lines used to transmit and receive signals in a device has been provided in parallel, but efforts to reduce the number of signal lines are made in association with the weight reduction and downsizing of the device.
For example, it is considered that parallel to serial conversion and serial to parallel conversion are performed and data are serialized to be transmitted so as to reduce the number of signal lines, but transmission capacity per signal line is already exceeded due to a demand for a high-speed transmission associated with complexities of recent devices.
It is proposed that a modulation circuit is provided in such a manner that a specific frequency band of signals to be transmitted is lowered and characteristic flat portions of a transmission path can be used and that entire data to be transmitted are serialized to be transmitted (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-165951).